The Symbiote Chronicles
by Staredcraft
Summary: VenomX-men Evolution Crossover. A teenaged Venom (Read my Spider-Man High School Student Fic) runs into the X-Men. Why? Who knows but certain villains are after him. Find out what happens! Please R&R!


Alien Suit meets Claw (A Venom/X-Men Evolution X-Over)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either of these characters (Note: Read the later chapters of my Spider-Man: High School Student to understand this certain Venom's origins. Right now he's a sophomore in High School and, for certain reasons, just recently decided to stop hunting Spidey and pursues criminals instead) Oh and this is before the Dark Horizon Episodes in X- Men (in fact, in my story they don't exist)  
  
On a hilltop one night, a certain Red Suited figure is standing with a group of kids behind him. His fist is glowing and a nearby metal sign that says 'Welcome to New York City' is lifted in front of him. "So this is where our 'Special' alien lives. We'll it's time to give him our own type of Welcoming Party." He laughs as the sign crushes to a ball of tin.  
  
The next night  
  
Young Eddie Brock is walking through Central Park. "Boy what a great way to end the day." He mumbled. As he stretched his arms a mysterious figure is following him. After motioning his eye behind him, he turns around a tree, soon the figure comes into light; it's Wolverine.  
  
He sniffs the air and follows Eddie around the tree. He sees Eddie's not there so he stops to sniff the air again. "That's odd, I don't smell him now." Wolverine asked himself.  
  
Suddenly Venom jumps on top of Wolverine, who counters by throwing him into a bush. Venom springs high into the air and sends webbing at his opponent wrapping him from head to toe. Wolverine activates his claws and slashes his way out and darts towards Venom, who jumps and kicks him into a tree. Wolverine darts and slashes at his enemy and takes out a bit of his costume. Suddenly the costume starts to wrap around his arm and flings him into the air. He collects himself and is about to dart again when a voice calls out.  
  
"Hold it Wolverine!" Cyclops called as he, Storm, Jean, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Beast showed up. Wolverine snarled. "We didn't come all this way to kill this guy."  
  
"I know, but HE had other plans." Wolverine growled as he pointed to Venom, who was now hanging, upside down, from webbing on a tree.  
  
Venom drooled. "It's not nice to point." He mocked happily. Wolverine growled.  
  
"Easy Wolverine. Listen, we're not here to hurt you, we just want to talk." Cyclops motioned forward to him.  
  
"Yeah, so what do we care." Venom snarled. Suddenly he felt something going on in his mind. He turned and saw Jean probing his mind. Letting go of the webbing, he dart towards her.  
  
"JEAN!" Cyclops yelled. She opened her eyes, gasped, and then held Venom in mid-air.  
  
"Interesting we bet you're fun at party's doing juggling too right." Venom joked. He shot webbing in her face, making her release him.  
  
Beast jumped towards him and helped him in a strangle hold. "Not so fast fur ball." Venom grabbed him by the neck and threw him into a rock and knocking him out cold. He jumped right on top of him and patted the ground. "1 . . . 2 . . . 10!" You're out!"  
  
Just then Rogue tried to grab him. However, not only did she take his memories, she also took the symbioties memories which were too much for her. "What's wrong, too scary for you?" Venom snarled. She screamed in pain and fainted. Storm used her powers to get her out of the way.  
  
Storm flew towards Venom and used her powers to create constant lightning. However Venom dodged all of them. "WOO! Look out! Hot stuff! Oops! Not There!" He chanted as he dodged them. He jumped around until he got to a tree where he bounced off of it and rammed right into Storm, sending her to the ground.  
  
"Hold it my little black freak." Nightcrawler joked as he teleported behind Venom. Venom tried to punch him but missed. Nightcrawler teleported behind him again and kicked him good.  
  
"Hold still you blue devil." Venom growled. Suddenly he snapped his fingers in a 'that's it' way. He dashed to a tree and, using his costume, blended in with the surrounding.  
  
Nightcrawler teleported near by and was scratching his head. 'Now where did he go?"  
  
"Right here sucker!" Venom growled as he tied Nightcrawler with a webbing/costume combo and rammed him, head first, into the ground.  
  
"Now who's next?" Venom snarled. Suddenly an optic beam hit his arm. Venom roared in pain and bent down to clutch it. Cyclops and Wolverine walked up to him. "All right, all right you win. We'll come quietly, just no more beams." Venom cried.  
  
"That's more like it." Wolverine smiled as he ran towards Venom. Venom tackled Wolverine and the two went into a slugfest. Then he covered Wolverine in his costume until the X-Man was unconscious.  
  
"Just joking!" Venom said gleefully. Suddenly another blast came in front of them. Venom saw it was from Cyclops eyes that the beams were coming from. "Oh now I get it." Venom snarled to himself. He fired webbing onto Cyclops's eyepiece; however he just blasted it off. Venom knew he was defeated. "All right. No jokes. We surrender." He put his hands up. Cyclops walked up to him. However his costume snuck around and underneath Cyclops, grabbing him and ramming him out cold. "That the best you guys got!" Venom called triumphantly. Suddenly he clutched his head in pain a lost consciousness. Professor Xavier wheeled up to him.  
  
Meanwhile in a tall sky scraper  
  
We see a huge set of fingers holding a phone talking on it. Whoever's speaking is in the shadows. There's a light in the middle and, on the other side of it, is another shadowy figure that is spinning a blade around and one of her eyes is glowing red. The other figure places the phone down.  
  
"It appears our little 'friend' has finally been spotted. Are you sure you can handle him?" The figure asked.  
  
The figure with the sword laughed. "Of course I can handle him."  
  
"I hope so; I don't want the money I'm paying you to go to waste." The figure said.  
  
The sword figure stood up. "Have I failed you yet sir?" She asked.  
  
"No." The figure mentioned. Soon the sworded figure stopped into the light revealing young, beautiful ninja. "No you haven't PSYLOCKE."  
  
At the X-Mansion  
  
Eddie awakens in a strange room that looks like from a hospital. He looks around with a confused look on his face. 'No time to sight see. We've got to get out of here.' He jumps off the table and out of the door. Soon he looks himself and sees he's only wearing boxers. "Oops, better get a change of cloth first." He chuckled. With that the alien costume changed to a new outfit.  
  
He stepped into the hallway. He barely took two steps when. 'Where are you going?' A voice called out. Eddie spun around.  
  
"Who's there?" He called out. No one was there.  
  
'Move this way.' The Voice told him. Eddie turned to where the voice was loudest and faced a hallway.  
  
'Don't go that way.' Another voice called. It was the symbiote.  
  
Eddie held his head. "Too many voices!" He yelled. He stumbled down the hallway. He turned to see a door.  
  
'Enter the door.' The symbiote said.  
  
'Don't enter the door.' The other voice said.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Eddie roared as the Venom costume appeared around him and he ripped the door down. He went in.  
  
Venom looked around the room. It was a huge room that seemed very empty. "Looks like the folks here have very dull taste." He laughed. "At least that other voice is gone." He sighed. Just then a giant square in the ceiling rammed down next to him. "What the hell?"  
  
Soon another came at him. Venom dodged it. Soon a whole bunch of these things rammed down at him. Using his spider-agility, Venom was able to dodge all of them. That is, until one rammed down in front of him, to the left and right of him, and behind him, trapping him inside. Venom looked for a way out. Just then another ceiling square came down at him. He braced himself but knew he'd be crushed. The square came right at him and Venom went RIGHT THREW IT! He was shocked. Soon the square lifted and he was alright. "Wha?!?" Just then a familiar 'poof' sound occurred behind him and Venom was punched in the head. He blacked out. The last thing he heard was a girl's voice complaining. "Kurt?"  
  
Meanwhile at the home of the Brotherhood  
  
Inside, the Brotherhood are doing their own things. Toad is bugging Wanda, who's trying to avoid looking at him. Avalanche is watching TV, Blob is eating in the fridge, and Quicksilver is playing Ping Pong against himself.  
  
"Come on Wanda! Can't we just talk right now?" Toad jumps around in her face.  
  
"Get away from me you little creep. Where's Mystique when you need her." Wanda moaned.  
  
"She's locked in her room." Avalanche chuckled.  
  
"STILL? She's been in there for hours!" Wanda cried. "What's it going to take to get her out?"  
  
Just then the house started to shake. Anything metal started to stick to the roof. The TV started to scramble.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mystique cried as she came out of her room.  
  
"Looks like pops is coming." Quicksilver mumbled.  
  
Suddenly the roofs is ripped off. Everyone looks up to see Magneto coming down with two of his followers. Colossus and some red head character.  
  
"Greetings Mystique." Magneto bowed.  
  
"Eric. What do you want?" Mystique moaned.  
  
"What I want is an alliance with you once again." Magneto smiled.  
  
Just then Avalanche was bugging the new red head.  
  
"Hey bub, what's your name and skill?" Avalanche joked.  
  
The red head smiled manically. "Names Cletus Kasady and I do this!" He lifted his hand and a gun appeared.  
  
"WOW MAN!" Avalanche stumbled down. "Don't shot."  
  
"Kasady enough!" Magneto roared. Kasady recalled the gun. Magneto returned looking at Mystique.  
  
"Kid makes weapons huh?" She smirked.  
  
"Unfortunately they're just images. They can't do any real damage. Now, where were we?" Magneto chuckled.  
  
"You were just leaving, there's nothing you can offer to make me join you again." Mystique scoffed as she walked off.  
  
"Not even more power?" Magneto smiled. Mystique stopped.  
  
"Last time you offer that you never delivered it." She snapped.  
  
"I swear to you this is a guaranteed promise." Magneto told her.  
  
'He has usual come close to attaining greater powers.' Mystique thought. "Very well, Eric, what is this new source of power?"  
  
Magneto used his powers to bring the TV forward. "HEY MY SHOW!" Avalanche cried.  
  
Magneto placed it in front of Mystique and changed the channels to a news broadcast.  
  
"Reports now state that a group of mutants were seen in central park fighting what appears to be either an alien or a monster or maybe a fellow mutant. A near by couple had been in the park at the time and took the following photos." The news man spoke. We see pictures of Venom fighting the X-Men. "There have been reports of a similar creature in a near by high school. Connections between the two are being considered."  
  
Mystique looked rather angry. "That's it! A new mutant that fought Xavier's students?" She huffed.  
  
"First of all, Mystique, he fought and defeated Xavier's students. And second of all, he's not a mutant." Magneto smiled.  
  
Mystique looked rather surprised. "Now I'm interested." She smiled.  
  
Back at the mansion, in the medical wing once again  
  
Eddie's eyes started to slowly open. As they came into focus, he started to see a bald man in front of him.  
  
"Greetings Edward." The man smiled.  
  
Eddie leaned upward. "Ugh, call me Eddie." He moaned.  
  
"Ah Yes, Eddie." The man chuckled. Just then the doors opened and the group Venom fought earlier came in (Except Beast).  
  
They all surrounded the bed, except one of the big guys who leaned on the door.  
  
"I believe you've already met most of my students. This is Scott Summers also known as Cyclops." The man in the wheelchair replied as he waved is hand towards the guy with sunglasses. "This is Jean Grey." He pointed to the long haired girl next to Scott. "This is Ororo Monroe also known as Storm." He showed his hand at the long white haired woman. "This is Kurt Wagner also known as Nightcrawler." He moved his hand towards a blue skinned guy who looked like a devil; Eddie glared at him. "This is Rouge." He moved his hand to a girl with brown hair and a white stripe. "This is Logan, also known as Wolverine." He showed his hand to the guy at the door. Logan glared at Eddie. "And this is Kitty Pryde, also known as Shadowcat." He pointed to a young girl who was laying her head and arms on the bed staring at Eddie happily. Eddie raised an eyebrow at this.  
  
He looked at the man in the wheel chair. "What do they call you? Wheels?" He joked. Wolverine smirked. Eddie looked at him. "Wolverine eh?" He looked at him carefully. "I prefer Porcupine." He laughed. Wolverine growled and stuck out his middle claw.  
  
"Logan please." The man raised his hand. Logan recalled the claw. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is my institute meant to help all mutant kind."  
  
"I ain't no mutant." Eddie growled. "So why am I here?"  
  
"Yes, I was just getting to that. We believe that you have been spied on be Magneto." Xavier mentioned.  
  
"What's a Magneto?" Eddie asked.  
  
"He is a powerful mutant who has been trying to make mutants the dominant species on the planet. We have been following the movement of some of his lackeys and, in the past week or so, they have been seen somewhere around your school." Xavier replied.  
  
"So you think he's after me huh? And you got me so you can "protect me" is that it?" Eddie snarled. "Well you wasted your time. I can handle myself no problem. Look how I handled your students."  
  
"Yes that may be true. However my students have been taught to hold back on their powers at any time. Magneto's followers, however, do not do such things and can be very devastating. Eddie, I won't force you to stay; but I highly recommend that you do." Xavier spoke.  
  
Eddie looked at everyone. He could tell most of them, Logan especially, didn't trust him. The only exceptions he could make were Xavier, Kitty, and Jean. He looked back at Xavier. "Alright, you got a deal. Life's been getting rather boring anyway."  
  
"Very well. I will make contacts to have you temporarily transferred to Bayville high school until these matters are taken care of." Xavier said.  
  
"Trying to keep an eye on me eh?" Eddie mocked. Xavier nodded seriously. "Whatever. So where do I stay?"  
  
"One of my students will show you the way to your room." Xavier replied.  
  
"I'll do it professor!" Kitty jumped up. Rogue scoffed and Kurt was shocked.  
  
"Very well then." Xavier said as he wheeled out.  
  
Everyone left quietly except Eddie, Logan, and Kitty.  
  
Eddie was about to walk out when Logan put his arm out in front of the door. "Hold it right there bub." Logan growled. "The professor may trust you but I sure don't. You just watch yourself okay. You cause any trouble and I'll make sure you regret it." He snarled.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Eddie laughed.  
  
"I mean IT!" Logan roared.  
  
"Relax man I hear ya. No problem gotcha." Eddie gave a joke salute. He and Kitty walked out the door. Logan growled. Eddie popped his head back out. "Catch ya later porcupine." He joked. He darted before Logan could grab him.  
  
Later  
  
Kitty and Eddie were walking down the hallway. Kitty kept on looking dreamily at Eddie. Eddie turned to her.  
  
"You got a problem?" He asked.  
  
Kitty jumped. "Wha! No nothing!" He laughed nervously. "So uh Eddie; what sort of things do you like to do?" She asked happily.  
  
"Things?" He asked.  
  
"You know; your hobbies. I mean, I like dancing, skating, cooking and things. What about you?" She smiled.  
  
"I like working out and squishing spiders." Eddie laughed.  
  
"Oh." Kitty seemed a little surprised. The two were silent for a moment. "Uh . . . you know you really shouldn't get Logan mad." She mentioned.  
  
"Why? Is he going to slice and dice me?" Eddie laughed.  
  
"Trust me; you won't get off that easy." She replied quietly. Eddie looked strangely at her, and then he laughed again. Afterwards the two came to a room. "Well, this is it." She mentioned.  
  
Eddie opened the door. It was a small room with a bed, a dresser, TV, and other stuff. Eddie looked at the dresser. "Well I definitely won't be needing that." He laughed.  
  
"WHAT?" Kitty seemed a little disgusted.  
  
"My symbiote's me clothing." Eddie replied as the symbiote changed to a different outfit.  
  
"Oh." Kitty was now even more fascinated by Eddie. "Uh, is there anything else you need?" She asked.  
  
Eddie had jumped on the bed and laid down. "Nope." He said with a stretch.  
  
"You sure?" She asked again.  
  
"No I said!" Eddie said irritated.  
  
"Well, see ya." Kitty waved nicely.  
  
"Whatever." Eddie huffed.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Kitty laid her back on the door and let out a heavenly sigh. "What a guy." Unfortunately her lack of concentration caused her to phase through the door. "WHAA!" She cried as she landed back in Eddie's room. Eddie looked sat her very confused. "Uh . . . hi again." She laughed nervously and blushed very red.  
  
What is it Magneto wants with Venom? What about this mysterious ninja and her even more mysterious employer? Find out next time on The Symbiote Chronicles. 


End file.
